


Heat stroke in winter

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adult Hitsugaya Toushirou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Intersex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toshiro never let anyone get close to him. Fortunately, Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't just anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on writing something important, but I forgot a lot of the plot for this show, so i decided to test the waters. With porn. If its liked, ill write more

Toshiro was a unique person. He was strong, a child prodigy that was the youngest to ever become a captain in the gotei 13. He was closed off, and didn't enjoy opening up to people. Ichigo was a unique case himself. He had become a permanent soul reaper, an important member of the gotei 13 that was valued and obsessed over, but Toshiro didn't seem to care too much. In public, at least.

Something important to remember about the soul society was that different people took on different forms, their spirits each having their own classification. It was.. an odd thing to get used to. Ichigo had been interested in the white haired shinigami since his time as a human, but only when he became a permanent member of the soul society did he realize something was _different _about Toshiro.

As a human, the scent he caught from Toshiro was nothing special, a hint of what smelled like cologne and clean laundry. As a soul.. He felt like he was seeing Toshiro in a whole new light. The subtle scent radiating off of him increased tenfold, the undertones of pine and fresh snow spiking into something more. It was intimidating, almost, the scent of a winter blizzard mixed with fresh melons and green grass clogging his nose. He welcomed that smell, especially now.

They had been together for the better part of a human year, their touches always gentle and slow, but Toshiro seemed to reach the end if his patience. Ichigo's back hit the futon underneath him, words barely having time to leave his lips before his were met with his partner's. Ichigo wasn't helpless, not at all, but underneath his omega, he felt weak.

They had discussed spending cycles together beforehand. Ichigo had been in soul society for some time, but the lessons on dynamics had almost always passed over his head._ "How will I know when it starts?" _He asked when laying in bed with Toshiro one night, only receiving a piercing stare in response to his ignorance. A sheepish smile got him an answer. "_trust me, you'll know."_

And he knew.

* * *

Toshiro was a strong person. He was a captain, someone to be feared for their strength, and Ichigo knew that, which was why he wasn't surprised to find out someone classified as 'submissive' was able to keep him so utterly helpless and smitten.

"What?" Toshiro had gruffed out, throat hoarse from dehydration, body glistening with sweat as he sat on top of his partner. His fair skin had flushed to a pink tone, sweat dripping from his neck down to his collarbone. Even with his top off, he still felt painfully hot and too covered, the fine white hairs of his pubic area exposed as he shuffled out of his pants.

And Ichigo stared. "What are you looking at?" Toshiro sighed, unable to ignore it after some time. He paused when a hand came up to stroke his cheek, brushing sweat slick hair from his eyes and stopping to cup at his jaw. Leaning into the delicate touch, he closed his eyes, only to have them shoot open again at the words he heard.

"You're beautiful. And I want to breed you." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how their lives ended up this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i genuinely forgot i wrote this. I wrote this for myself when I was probably avoiding work and now i wrote more during this quarantine crisis. I decided to add some plot to the porn, and if you don't want to read it, this chapter is optional.
> 
> It basically explains some things.
> 
> TL;DR, end notes specify

For being a place for the dead, the spirit world wasn't usually a sad place. Aside from the lost souls, there were families there. People that even after their human lives had found happiness in the arms of another, found their own home.

  
Toshiro was never much for family. He loved his grandmother, and for a time, she and Momo were the only people he had. In his academy days, he had his superiors and a friend, until they, too, were gone. He never thought about the value of his spirit.

  
"You are a blessing, Toshiro. One that can bring life and love into this world. To make this as much of a home as the human one." His grandmother had told him, thumb brushing away the dew at his eyes when he had his first cycle.

  
He didn't seem to believe that, not for some time. There was always something so different about the living world - it wasn't as if they weren't alive, in a way - the way people held themselves and just how different their lives were. It never seemed to be something he was interested in caring more about. Living or dead, everyone was the same.

  
When a sense of security washed over Rukongai, he almost felt envy toward the people there. After years of war, struggle, fear, there seemed no reason not to be happy. 

  
Even with Ichigo taking a proper ranking in soul society, he still found himself drifting back to the living world at times. He loved to visit family, catch up with friends, and seemed happiest to see all the new families.

  
The first he really saw of them as Ichigo's partner was a year after Ishida and Inoue had been married, and they introduced their bright eyed little girl to her uncles. Toshiro wasn't sure what to do or say, turquoise eyes catching on the reflection of the sun on the window, and only snapped out of his thoughts when he felt an insistent tug to his hair, Orihime quickly apologizing as she took the giggling baby away.

  
He didn't miss the smile Ichigo wore. He never could.

* * *

  
Sometimes he felt as if he was the reason that Kurosaki couldn't have a normal human life.

  
"What the hell are you talkin' about, Toshiro?"

  
A sharp tongue may have corrected him for speaking in such a manner, but years had passed and walls had been broken down. He said nothing as he shundo'd off the roof top, sandals skidding across shingles as he followed his partner. Assigned to a mission of handling rogue shinigami, Ichigo was usually the first wild dog they tossed out, but it was a surprise to find Hitsugaya had volunteered to go as well. It seemed like something was bothering him.

  
"I want to know if I'm the reason you won't stay here." His voice was firm, demanding, that of a captain and not someone who was speaking as if they were moments away from losing everything.

  
Footsteps shifted, and in the blink of an eye, he was leaning down to kiss at the white of his hair.

  
"I was never meant to be a normal human."

* * *

  
Ichigo confessed one day how he wasn't ever sure if he would have a partner.

  
The rules in the world of the living were more strict than those of the dead; perhaps the centuries had taught them not to be so hard on people the way that the living were.

  
"I never really.. thought I'd have this. I think some girls liked me in high school, but I never really.. thought of any of them that way." If Tatsuki could have heard him, she would have immediately went to kick his ass.

  
Toshiro wasn't good with words. He didn't know what to say, and even if he did, no words could leave his mouth. Ichigo was happy here, free to be himself, and a bite on his nape was more powerful than a ring of gold or silver among the living. The union of two souls together for life.

  
He instead leaned his head on his shoulder, fingers intertwining with the slightly larger hand, and he sighed. Ichigo thanked him for being his family, and he wondered truly, if he could give him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this interp, the omegaverse is important to the story. it is hinted that ichigo is gay or bisexual, but as gay marriage was/currently is not available in japan and due to biology, ichigo never expected to have a family like a husband and kids, even if he wants one. They have discussed beforehand wanting a family, vaguely, and i wanted to world build a little more before throwing in the porn. I apologize.
> 
> comments keep me updating


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.. this is basically nasty porn with some fluff sprinkled in. un-betad, apologies for any mistakes, and very small manga spoilers.

Teeth knocked together in a poor attempt at grabbing a better kiss, lithe thighs straddling the body underneath him, brown eyes meeting blue as they stared at each other for no longer than a moment.

  
It was a different thing to get used to, how different the body of a spirit was compared to those possessed in the living world. The warm, welcoming scent of pine and fresh snow that bled from the glistening glands on his neck as the captain rocked his hips onto his fingers.

  
It was a wonder to see him so vulnerable, lips parted in heavy pants as he rocked back on the digits buried in his cunt, one hand wrapped around his hard cock to stroke himself in time to the movements.

  
He had been told the pheromones from a mate could greatly affect their partners mood, and he wondered just how much of an affect he had on his partner when his hips stuttered, slick fluid dripping down his fingers as he shook through his first orgasm.

  
"Good boy." Ichigo rumbled, burying his nose into Toshiro's neck when he collapsed his weight on top of him, making no complaint about the fingers that still lazily thrust inside of him or the tongue licking at his scent glands.

  
Even through the pheromones, the former substitute shinigami knew it wasn't just their spirits connected that made them feel this way.

  
Toshiro always felt like home.

  
The love in deep brown eyes almost distracted the omega from the growing bulge in his partners clothing, feeling the twitching cock rub against his exposed lips when he sat back up against his waist.

  
Ichigo had experienced plenty of human pleasures in his life, and wondered exactly how it even came close to this. The smell of his love, the wet feeling of him sprawled out on his lap, and the knot swelling at the base of his cock being rubbed in just the right way that had him bucking his hips and nearly salivating.

  
"Ichigo."

  
That voice immediately brought him out of his thoughts. Auburn eyes fluttered closed only to dart back up to the figure sitting on top of him, reaching for his hands and lips parting to ask, are you okay?

  
Before the words could leave his mouth, a gentle kiss was placed on his chapped lips, lips connected by saliva from his slightly drooling lover. Their fingers intertwined, and that intense gaze that he had only seen a few times in his life made a chill drag down his spine.

  
"Breed me."

  
It felt like a switch being turned on inside of his brain. Perhaps it was the more savage part, the hollow in him that made him pounce as if the captain of the 10th was his prey, aching cock pressed up against swollen folds that dripped slick, still ready and willing to take.

  
One last glance at each other, a whispered name against his mouth, and it was all the permission he needed.

  
Toshiro's hips were grabbed and angled slightly upwards, brows furrowing as he took a moment to snap about the position he was in, only to have the breath knocked out of him as his alpha's cock sheathed itself inside of him.

  
"Ichigo.. Alpha." His words were breathless as the orange haired male tried to hold himself back from ruthlessly pounding into his small mate. His partner wasn't weak at all, and he knew if he had less to focus on in that moment, he would very well be punched for even considering it.

  
This was his mate. A love he never thought he could achieve, from someone he never thought to deserve. A pleasant feeling stirred inside his chest at the thought that he would be the only one to see Hitsugaya this way, sprawled out underneath him with a crooked grin and permission to claim him.

  
Scarred hands wandered over his thin frame, pausing at his torso to gently pet at his belly, wondering what it would be like to see him swell with his child.

  
That broke him.

  
A loud, vulgar word slipped from Toshiro's mouth as he gripped tightly at Ichigo's hands, nails digging into his skin like claws when he started to rock his hips in earnest. The angle had him shivering, the wind knocked from his lungs when the head of his cock rubbed his cervix, cock twitching weakly against his belly.

  
It easily fit in Ichigo's hand, hips twitching in an attempt to both grind down onto his cock and buck up into his hand, and sharp eyes met his as if daring him to try teasing.

  
The knot ruined them both.

  
The feeling of Toshiro's wet cunt taking him so perfectly already made his mouth water, but the tremble in his thighs couldn't be missed when his knot slipped inside, letting out a very un-alphalike whine as he came, hips still rutting into his partner as he spilled inside.

  
The pressure of the knot inside of him rubbed against a spot that had him gasping, cunt clenching down around his alpha in response, dirtying Ichigo's lap with his slick and cum as he shook, panting in his ear.

  
Maybe it was the fact that he was truly an Alpha now that made him so happy to see the gush of his spend when his knot went down, the sticky fluid smeared across swollen folds as he gently pet at the white haired male's inner thighs, choosing to ignore the kick to his side and the grumble of 'go to sleep' that he received in response.

  
He happily obliged, a purr rumbling deep in his chest as he fell asleep with his world in his arms.

* * *

"I'll be taking leave for a few days." The captain's voice was calm but sharp, not surprised to hear a high-pitched whine echoing in response to his words.

"Captain! How could you leave me with all this work?" Rangiku, his beta second seat complained, gesturing to a pile of paperwork that she had neglected in favor of sneaking a bottle of sake under her desk. She was reliable when need be, but this didn't appear to be the time.

"I thought you were still so dedicated to your work. You take time off so often now!" 

  
It wasn't entirely true, or a lie. He had started taking his free time more, something that others seemed to be shocked from, especially to hear things such as how he actually went to a beach in the living world, supposedly of his own free will.

  
"Tragically. Have fun with the papers." He waved her off, still hearing the distant cries as he left for home.

* * *

  
The feeling of a blanket being placed over him made Toshiro tiredly bat his hand up at the air, knowing he would get a hit in somewhere, until a snort of a laugh came in the direction he was shoving at. He liked to be cold, even like this, sleeping on their shared cot with nothing covering him except his uniform that he had neglected to take off.

  
"How are you two doing?" Ichigo asks as he goes to his side, hands wandering under the baggy white haori to circle around the swell of the captain's belly.

  
"Fine, as always. No need to worry about us."

* * *

Their son was born in spring, and by the time spring had gone into summer, they were finally ready to share him with the rest of their friends.

"He's beautiful." Rukia cooed, gently petting at the baby in her arms, her mate Renji holding their own daughter.

It seemed both of their children possessed their fathers bright hair, but neither of them seemed to mind much, for now. Rukia gently rocked the small bundle in her arms, cooing at the baby as if he were her own, and if she weren't another omega, Toshiro may have snarled at her. He silently settles when the Kuchiki gently hands his son back, ignoring the complaining protests of Ichigo commenting about her 'betrayal' until he gets to hold his niece.

"What was his name again?" Renji asks, petting at his daughters unruly hair as she'd held by Ichigo, and the two seem to be off in their own world chatting about being fathers.

  
Toshiro glances down at the baby in his arms, dressed comfortably for the weather, and a small smile meets his lips when the little bundle with orange hair nuzzles into his chest and falls asleep.

  
"Kazui."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized kazui's birthday is april 29th.. and had to write this.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this probably more than I should have, considering the series ended a few years ago but hey, the anime is coming back and i'm excited for it. please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed and would like to see me write more of these two, they mean a lot to me.
> 
> edit: after some thought, i might make this into a series? or at least more like this. opinions?

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to finish this in one chapter, but i didn't have the time. if requested, i'll do a second part for this
> 
> comments motivate me to keep writing!


End file.
